harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Andreiko Igorobravitch (Shadow North)
Andreiko Nero Igorobravitch (1960- 2 May 1998) was a Pure-blood Death Eater from Romania.His father was a siberian wizard (and former dark wizard who was a mercenary for Grindelwald) who was sent to Azkaban for an attempt to find and free Gellert Grindelwald. Andreiko`s Mother was a romanian witch who also believed that wizards are somehow morally superior to muggles. When Andreiko was sixteen, his mother has been sentenced to get a dementor kiss for mercilessly killing aurors and their families such as spouses and children (probably to free Vladeck and contine with the mission to free Grindelwald) this probably made Andreiko bitter, more sadistic and selfish than he already was, and it would probably push him into becoming a Death Eater (Possibly one of the most feared ones aswell) Biography Early Childhood Little is known about Andreiko`s early childhood years besides he was growing up conflicted due to his father Vladeck was sent to Azkaban for his attempt to save Grindelwald from nurmengard. At some point in his life Andreiko was able to channel his first magic and thus learned about his would be true potential.While he was learning about magic he got to learn that the Wizarding World is nothing more but a mere counterpart of each country, continent and land on earth, because of this Andreiko grew envious of the muggles by the fact that muggles infact owned more land. School Life Andreiko attended Durmstrang Institute when he came to the age of eleven,he was very skilled and talented at Dark Arts which caused him to become more and more reckless with such Powers, even gaining a lust for might especially after hearing about the tales of the Deathly Hallows and The Centre of All Magic However during Andreiko`s sixth before his last year at durmstrang he got expelled due to an tortutre attempt and killing attempt on a the danish student Jöns and at a norweigian durmstrang girl Jillie.The most likely reasons why he tried to kill Jillie and Jöns was because that Jillie was in love with a muggleborn student from Hogwartz (aka Alex John) and sended love letters or due to his anger of what has happened both to his own Mother and Father.Andreiko decided to attack her but Jöns the danish student decided to defend Jillie,this angered Andreiko and thus he went so far that he used a succesfull cruciatus curse at Jöns.However the romanian student Gladok and his finnish friend Pekka Teräsinen together with the bulgarian first year student Plamuk Ansem and the fifth year student Aleksi Kuumatar saw this and told the headmaster.The Headmaster of Durmstrang expelled Andreiko. Life After School Andreiko originally would have been invited to an hearing after the events in Durmstrang, however Andreiko refused to accept the invitation and decided to poison the Romanian Minister of Magic by putting scorpion venom in the Minister`s tea, luckily (for the Romanian Ministry at least) the Minister survived.Andreiko Igorobravitch later joined Voldemort due to his passion for Power, dark arts, his hatred for the aurors (and possibly viewing muggles as the source of all atrocities in the World) and he expected rewards from Voldemort (probably such as getting some of the Power of The Centre of All Magic). Andreiko participated in many Deah Eater schemes and was even promoted to be "Second in Command" of the "Dark Arted" Death Eaters (As Belllatrix was the general of the Dark Arted Death Eaters) During the dawn of the year 1981, Andreiko Heard that Jillie and Alex John had a baby, as such he decided to take revenge on the Young couple (and possibly to show the might of the Death Eaters) by attacking the young child during one night. However things did not go as planned as he was captured by Alastor Moody, Remus and by Markko Teräsinen (the cousin of Pekka) . Azkaban and break out of 1996 Andreiko was intended to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban but he escaped in 1996 together with Bellatrix, Dolohov. Andreiko had special magic abilities such as his ability to "tame" Dementors which gave him oppurtunity in the first wizarding war and the outbreak from azkaban and also during the Second Wizarding War. Battle Of The Department of Ministry Andreiko Followed Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters to the department of ministry. When he together with other death eaters surrounded he said how foolish Potter was for believing the illusion.He was preapered to kill all of Harry`s friends but Lucius suggested him to give Potter a moment to decide (similar to Bellatrix),So when Harry decided to fight them off Andreiko flied around and fired several curses and hexes at our heroes and dueled Ulf-Harald many times,He also flied after Luna,Ginny,Ulf,Neville and Arnold Jacksson and tried to fire the killing curse but was blasted away by Luna, Ginny and Ulf. Plot to Kill Albus Dumbledore Andreiko participated to kill Albus Dumbledore, he attended several meetings about the subject. In one meeting Andreiko suggested to use the cursed neckle to kill Dumbledore. Andreiko participated in sending deadly objects to Hogwarts via the Vanishing Cabinet Death of Albus Dumbledore and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower Andreiko joined in with Bellatrix,Fenrir, Rolf-Rufus Darkwood and a few masked Death Eaters via the Vanishing Cabinett to join Draco on his "final task" to truly become a Death Eater. Up in the Astronomy Tower Andreiko taunted Dumbledore how a fool he was for letting himself get disarmed by a Young boy such as Draco, however his honoring of Draco turned into anger and frustration when Draco refused to use the Killing Curse and even decided to push Draco to cast the Killing Curse by using the Cruciatus Curse on the poor emotionally broken boy only to get stopped by Snape. After the Death of Dumbledore Andreiko mercilessly humiliated Harry on how everything has been turned against Harry and how powerless Harry is to change anything that had recently happened and did duel Harry and Ginny a bit before being summoned by the other Death Eaters to make room for fleeing away from Hogwarts in order to escape possible auror ambush. Meeting at Malfoy Manor Andreiko attended the meeting at Malfoy Manor with his fellow Death Eaters. Battle of Seven Potters Skirmish at Malfoy Manor Battle Of Hogwarts And Death Andreiko Joined Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts,He killed Plamuk, Aleksi and Gladok as well.At one point during the battle he killed Pekka`s father and Uncle.However in the finale of the battle Pekka and his cousin Markko had a duel with Andreiko which would lead to his demise, Andreiko as usual dueled very fouly as he casted the cruciatus curse at Pekka and threw him into the wall violently with more torment from the Fiendlightning curse and violently wound and hurt Markko (both with curses,Hexes or even non-magical physical harm) or until he was weak enough for him to cast the Killing Curse at Markko but Markko countered it with his last strenght with the Disarming Charm thus a beam incantatem occured, because of this Andreiko decided to use the summoning charm with his hand to get the closest wand from a fallen Death Eater fellow in order to use the cruciatus curse at his Markko in order to weaken him more to be killed by the beam incantatem only for that wand to be destroyed by Pekka who has risen up and intended to help his cousin by giving "some of Andreiko`s own medicine". Andreiko got hit by an Arrow in his arm and later by the vermillous charm in his chest by Pekka (thus weakening Andreiko the same way as he has injured Pekka and Markko) who then decided to combine his wand with his cousin`s wand to make the strenghten the effects of the Disarmng Charm thus the "orb" of the beam incantatem headed to Andreiko who was both blasted by both his own Killing Curse and the Disarming Charm. Andreiko died in complete disgrace Personality And Traits Andreiko was cunning and filled with lust for success and power and was incredibly foul towards his enemies, viewing himself to be above everyone else. Andreiko was also incredibly sadistic and showed no remorse for his own actions. Because of these types of traits it is possible that Andreiko was a sociopath or at least shared traits of one. When failing missions or if the Death Eaters fail Andreiko,Andreiko would become extremely insidious and merciless, One example would be after The Battle of The Seven Potters,Caleb and his cousins and sister was going to look if the true Harry was still in Privet Drive 4,and when he was not Andreiko lost his temper and smashed a few windows , blasted a few doors and destroyed Harry`s knight toys.It should also be noted that his fellow Death Eaters feared him as he was a madman bent on domination,even Lucius Malfoy admitted the brutality of Andreiko and even started crying in fear whenever Andreiko comitted gruesome atrocities. Andreiko had a strong hatred for aurors due to his father and mother being sentenced by them.The reason why Andreiko hated muggles was mostly because of jealousy,he hated the fact that wizards are only able to rule the magical counterparts of each country and not both counterparts while the muggles had more landscape and by that he claims his actions are justified as its only to bring justice for his dead parents and punish the muggles for their "barbarism". When Andreiko was young and was a student at Durmstrang he was very arrogant,boastfull,cunning and mean spirited and always was obsessed with the dark arts. Magical abilities and Skills Like all wizards Andreiko possessed magic * Dark arts:Andreiko was powerfull in the arts of dark magic as he mostly used dangerous curses and hexes rather than simple dueling charms * Umbra Flight/Shadow Flight: Like all death eaters,Andreiko had the ability to fly without a broom * Apparition: Andreiko Possessed Apparition which meant the ability to teleport with Magic * Spell Creation:Andreiko was known creating a few curses like the Phantom Pain curse * Dementor Taming:He had the ability to take control over dementors,which explains why he escaped from Azkaban easily and his "Dementor farm" under the Trandafiruscat manor In Combat in combat,Andreiko used mostly Dark arts like Hexes and Curses,he was very skilled with the cruciatus and the killing curse.However he was not good at the imperius curse.The Only spells that were not hexes or curses that he use would be fire making spells, Lightning and chain Lightning spells and Umbrakinesis spells Relationships Lord Voldemort Andreiko was one of Voldemort`s advanced warriors.Voldemort gave Andreiko rewards and also promised him revenge against the aurors,he showed loyality to Voldemort however despite this he only showed loyalty to Voldemort because he saw Voldemort as someone who would give him power and rise up Bellatrix Lestrange Andreiko showed huge respect for death eaters like Bellatrix and her husband. Despite being much younger than Bellatrix, Andreiko stated that if Bellatrix was not married,He would have taken Bellatrix as his bride and kept woman. Harry Potter Even if he never knew Harry as Lucius did,he did know some stuff about him, he viewed Harry as a "foolish kid who thinks its so easy to be an "hero" Ulf-Harald John Andreiko tried to kill Ulf when he was just a kid since he was stopped by Remus ,Markko and Moody and taken to Azkaban.Many years later Andreiko managed to escape the prison together with Bellatrix, Dolohov and some others and met Ulf in the ministry of magic.Andreiko Hated Ulf as he viewed him as the reason why he "rotted" in Azkaban for so many years.They both battled many times during the battle of the department of the ministry and eventually in the Battle Of Hogwarts. Ron Weasley Andreiko considered Ron to be a weakling undeserving of magical blood and made fun of him for "cracking up" when Bellatrix harmed Hermione at Malfoy Manor stating that it is nice to know Weasley crack easily. Hermione Granger At Malfoy Manor Igorobravitch lectured Hermione of her being guilty of siding with The Dark Lord`s sworn enemy, having the blood of "filthy muggle barbarians" and deserves "a rebel`s torment and death" and together with Bellatrix decided to make an example of her for her "stupidity" when they started to interrogate the Girl. Trivia * The Only reason why he was Loyal to Voldemort was only because of his hatred for aurors,and by the fact that he thought that Voldemort would offer some of his power to him if he succeded with Opening the Centre Of All Magic * His Middle name "Nero" comes from an real world roman emperor who was notorious for killing innocent people often christians in ancient rome and ending the life of his mother and his pregnant wife. * Andreiko was one of the death eaters who joined Voldemort`s Forces at an very young age as he joined him at the age of 16 Category:Durmstrang students Category:Death Eaters Category:Romanian people Category:Russian people Category:Pure-bloods Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:1998 deaths Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:1960 births Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Meeting at Malfoy Manor participants Category:Plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore Category:Dark wizards Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North) Category:Antagonists Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor participants